Freaks and Geeks
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Dean gets a new baby sitter and Seth gets new feelings...
1. Meetings and Greetings

"Mom, I don't need a baby sitter! I'm almost an adult!" 17 year old Dean Ambrose exclaims to his mom. It was true. Dean was mature enough and he's stayed home multiple times. Just not for a weeks at a time. His mo's gonna be on a business trip for about the next week. His mom's hired one of her best friends to watch Dean.

"Don't care. He'll be here soon" Is all his mom says. She quickly kisses his forehead then leaves, not letting him say another word.

He'll be here soon. Dean silently cursed those words. If he had to be stuck with a "baby sitter" he wanted a hot chick not some dude. Dean quickly throws a pillow as the door opens. He looks away, trying to make it seem like he wasn't anticipating whatever walks through the door.

When he hears the door shut, he casually looks up. He involuntarily gasps at the sight of the man before him. He was nothing like Dean's ever seen before. His facial features were perfect and so was his body.

The man had long black hair that looked real good with his face. Dean would usually think guys with long hair looked bad but not this kid.

Dean noticed the tribal tattoo on his arm that probably went to his chest. Dean couldn't tell with the tight black t-shirt that was probably squeezing his muscles to tight. Dean licks his lips, moving his eyes to the bottom part of this boys body. Dean wasn't disappointed.

The man was wearing tight jeans that Dean could definitely see the out line of his cock. Dean hears another gasp come from his mouth at the sight. He licks his lips as the man turns away from him. Dean didn't know why and he didn't care. He was to focused on the man's perfect ass.

Dean quickly looks away, ashamed at the thoughts. It's not like he was straight. He fucked anything with a pulse. He just didn't think this man wanted to be looked at like some piece of meat. Dean tried to remember the man's name. He knew it started with an R. Randy? No, it was an odd name. Dean tried to remember what his mom told him. Ronnie? Rome? Roman! That was it. Roman...

Dean focuses on his phone, trying to think about anything other then the growing thing in his pants. He just wished he changed from this morning. He's still in the sweatpants he wore to bed. He at least wished he put boxers on. He knew his pants were loose, causing them to fall past his hips. He stood up, quickly pulling them up to no avail. They fall back down, revealing his hips bones and some blond pubic hair.

Eh, Roman won't care. Guys usually don't care about stuff like that. Dean runs out to the kitchen, being greeted by a chest Dean braces himself for the fall, clenching his eyes shut.

The fall never comes, instead two strong arms wrap around his bare waist. He looks up to see Roman's face not even two inches away from his. Dean tenses up as Roman flashes him a smile. A perfect fuckin' smile that Dean wished he could look away from. Right now, Dean was wishing he just fell.

"Hi, I'm Roman" Roman says, pulling Dean closer. How the fuck can he pull him closer? Dean's already up against his chest. A bunch of dirty thoughts cross Dean's mind as, he swears to God, he feels Roman's dick press against his thigh.

Dean knew he should introduce himself. He tried but all that came outta his mouth was a dumb fuckin' noise that Dean wanted to punch himself for.

"I'm Dean" Dean finally manages to say when his voice comes back.

"Cute name" Roman says, letting go off Dean. Dean really wished he didn't because the second Dean was free, he ran. He ran outta the house, into the streets. He didn't stop running til he got to his best friends house.

"Seth, open up man!" Dean yells, banging on the door. Dean secretly thanked god Seth's parents weren't home. After about a minute of banging, Seth answers the door. Dean didn't know why he took so long but his questions were answered when Seth opened the door on just a towel. Dean could tell Seth still had body wash on his chest and it made Dean chuckle a little. He got serious again when he remembered his problem.

Dean pushes past Seth, into his house. Seth shuts the door turning to face a now sitting Dean. Seth noticed Dean wasn't wearing a shirt and his socks were soaked.

"What's wrong?" Seth asks, concerned. Dean usually gets really annoyed that Seth knew whenever something was wrong but right now he was glad he didn't have to come out and say it. Seth sits beside Dean, who quickly snuggles into him. Dean didn't care the body wash was probably getting all over him.

"I think I like my baby sitter" Dean says, cringing at the word. Anyone else would of found that ridiculous. Liking someone you just met. Seth understood though. When he first met Dean he knew he was in love. Over the years, the crush died down a bit but didn't completely disappear.

"Mmm" Seth says, putting his arm around Dean. Dean knew that was the only response he was gonna get and he wasn't even mad. He didn't wanna hear a response, bad or good. Dean hoped Seth wasn't jealous. Dean found out a while back Seth liked him. And sure, Seth was attractive. Dean just thought they were to close, their relationship would fail and they'd never talk to each other again.

Dean didn't want that. The younger boy was the only one that understood him. He closes his eyes, inhaling the strawberry scent that was coming of Seth. Seth gently rub Dean's arm, humming to the boy in his arms. Seth doesn't know when it happened but Dean slowly falls asleep...

Dean yawns, stretching quickly. He falls off the couch, unaware of how little room he had. He forgot there he was for a moment before he looked around. Memories of earlier quickly flood Dean's mind, making him uneasy again. He knew he was being an ass. Roman had no clue what he was doing to Dean. And Dean just left him there like he was a piece of trash.

Dean didn't even know what time it was. It was definitely not day time. All the lights were off and no sun was shining in. Dean quickly looks at his phone, shielding his eyes from the brightness. The time was the biggest thing on his screen and definitely the first thing he checked. 11:23. Dean's fuckin' slept for three hours?

Dean groans before standing up, stretching once more. Dean walks all throughout the big house until he gets to the room he wanted. Seth's room. Dean doesn't bother to knock, Seth's probably asleep anyway. Dean walks into his room, as quiet as he could. Gently sitting on Seth's bed, he places his hand on his bare stomach.

"Hey" Dean hears Seth warily say. Dean smiles at Seth's raspy voice. Sure, Dean would never date Seth but he had to admit, his tired voice was sexy.

"Hey, I'm gonna go" Dean says. Seth nods slowly.

"Ya sure? It's dark out" Seth says.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Dean says.

"You know, you can borrow my car" Seth offers, him stretching this time. Dean just shakes his head.

"Nah" Dean says shaking his head, "but thanks."

"Yeah" Seth says. Dean kisses his forehead before getting up and leaving. He knew Roman probably called his mom by now. Hell, he's such a bad person. He shouldn't of let Roman worry about him. He really hoped Roman wasn't worried about him.


	2. Bad parenting and Punshment

The moment Dean got inside his own house, he's being bitched at by the tan Samoan "watching" him.

"You can't just leave this house without any explanation!" Roman shouts. Dean was taken back a bit. Roman wasn't his father and Dean wasn't five.

"Uh, yeah, I can. I just did" Dean says. He tries to push past Roman but in one swift motion, Roman pushes Dean back onto the couch. Dean's eyes widen in shock and fear as Roman approaches him. Dean wasn't gonna stand down though. Dean quickly stands up, coming face to face with the big man

Roman chuckles at how adorable Dean looked trying to be intimidating. Roman knew Dean was scared shitless. Roman knew Dean wasn't gonna back down. Roman was gonna show just how submissive Dean was.

"Well, what's your punishment?" Roman asks, like he's talking to a 7 year old instead of a 17 year old. Dean's eyes widen in shock. This man ain't serious? Dean's to old for punishments.

"Um, how about none" Dean says trying to get past Roman again. The same thing happening as earlier.

"Um, How about one" Roman says, mocking Dean. Dean just stares at him, complete loathe in his eyes.

"Get up" Roman demands. Dean doesn't listen so Roman yanks him up. Quickly replacing Dean's body with his own. Dean knew he should of ran like last time but he stood still. He had no clue what this man was gonna do and he, sickly enough, wanted to find out.

Before Dean could ask any questions, he was bent over Roman's lap. A gasp escapes Dean's mouth as he feels his sweatpants being pulled down. This was the punishment he was getting? A spanking? Dean should of been disgusted. And a part of him was. The only problem is the other part was turned on.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, struggling. Roman's hand comes down hard on Dean's ass, a yell escaping Dean's mouth. Roman does it again. And again. And again. Roman really liked how easy Dean's ass turned red...

Once, Roman thinks Dean's had enough, he pushes him off his lap. Roman know Dean gay or at least bisexual. His gayder went off bad when he saw him. Roman was gay too. Not only that, but he was a stripper. Roman didn't care telling people his job. He wasn't ashamed by it.

Dean was ashamed. He couldn't help himself from bawling. Dean doesn't cry. He was tired and embarrassed and just felt like dying.

Roman stares at Dean with a look of disgust. Roman didn't know why. Just seeing the younger boy curled up, crying made him sick. This boy seemed so intimidating until you do something. And that's exactly what Roman wanted to and did prove. Roman walks right by the boy, not giving him a second glance.

Roman knew it was gonna be awkward the rest of the week but he didn't care. He wanted to get that part done. Roman knew the kid wouldn't of token him serious. He had to do something that was gonna keep this kid from thinking Roman was a bitch.

Roman smirks to himself as he hears Dean walk up the steps. Sure, he felt a tad bad and he shouldn't of made that impression with Dean but Dean shouldn't of left. Roman knew Dean was with a chick. He had the smell of Strawberry all over him. Roman didn't know one guy that wore strawberry shampoo...


	3. Awkward talks and Smooth Walks

Roman quickly wakes up to the loud banging on the door. He didn't know if he should answer it. He wouldn't know anyone that would knock. Roman decided to answer it anyway. Standing at the door was a two toned boy that looked about 16. Roman thought he was cute. Not his type though.

Roman breaths in and the scent of this boy hits him instantly. Strawberry. Roman felt himself get pissed. This was the boy Dean was with yesterday. They must of been close if Dean's coming home smelling like him.

"Yeah?" Roman asks, leaning against the door frame. Sure, he was probably being rude but he didn't care.

"Uh, is Dean here?" The two-toned boy asks. He rubs the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Yeah" Roman repeats again. Before the boy could respond, someone's running down the steps. Roman didn't even have to turn around because Dean was already in this boys arms.

"Seth" Dean says. He was hugging this Seth kid pretty tight and Roman really hoped it wasn't because of last night.

"Hey" Seth says, laughing.

"Wanna go to my room" Dean asks, pulling away from Seth but not letting go of his hands. Dean was acting like Roman wasn't. Two feet away from them.

"Yeah" Seth says before Dean pulls him upstairs. Roman was beyond pissed. He quickly slams the door, stomping to the living room.

Dean smirks to himself as he hears Roman throw something like a tantrum. Dean was still mentally messed up about last night and he wasn't sure if he should tell Seth. Hell, Dean still had a large hand print on his ass. Seth would find out. They shower together a lot.

Seth sits on the bed, Dean laying. Dean lays his head on Seth's lap, mumbling something.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Seth finally says. Dean sighs- It was now or never- and negins to tell Seth what happened. He made sure not to say it to loud, in fear of Roman hearing.

Seth just stares at Dean, wide eyed the whole time. Seth had to admit, the big man was real attractive. The thought of Dean bent over his lap made Seth excited.

"Well, maybe it was an excuse to touch you" Seth says, shrugging.

"Don't you get it? The guys a Freak!" Dean yells, a little to loud.

"Dean!" Seth huffs, throwing his hand over Dean's mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's true" Dean says. Seth smiles, climbing on top of Dean. Dean didn't think nothing of it. They always lay like this.

"Whatever" Seth says, shaking his head before laying it on Dean's chest.

"God, You're so boring" Dean says, stroking Seth's hair.

"I can leave" Seth offers, sitting up.

"No" Dean says, placing his hands on Seth's waist to stop him. Even though Dean knew Seth wasn't going anywhere. He just thought it was convenient given the current position they were in. Plus, Seth placed his hands on Dean's chest.

"That's what I thought" Seth says, before kissing Dean on the forehead.

"Mmm" Dean says, closing his eyes.

"Hey, imma go get a pepsi. Want one?" Seth asks, receiving a small nod from Dean.

"Okay" Seth says, getting off Dean. Seth completely forgot all about the big man downstairs that hates his guts...


	4. Fun Encounters at Late Hours

Seth quickly walks into the kitchen, going straight to the fridge. Despite what everyone at school thinks, Dean had a nice house. He wasn't rich but it was nice. Seth rooted around for a little before finding the Pepsi at the bottom. Seth goes to get it but he feels someone press themselves against him. Seth froze in his spot. He knew it couldn't be Dean. He would have heard the steps. It was the babysitter Dean was talking about.

Seth mentally curses himself, getting the Pepsi's and shutting the fridge. He remembered how this Roman guy treated him earlier and Seth wasn't looking forward to be alone with him. Seth goes to turn around but the hands that grip onto his bare hips stop him. his shirt riding up a bit.

"Who are you?" Roman asks, digging his fingers into Seth's skin. Seth winces at the pain, not making any noise though. He don't need this Roman guy thinking he's scared.

"I'm Seth" Seth says, smiling when his voice came out confident. Roman just chuckles at how tense this guy was. Roman was still pissed none the less.

"Are you two fucking?" Roman asks, making Seth choke on spit a little.

"I'm sorry, What?" Seth asks, causing him to be pressed against the fridge more. Seth flinches at the coldness of it on his cheek.

"You heard me" Roman says. he takes the Pepsi outta Seth's hand, placing them on the counter.

"Are you two fucking?" Roman asks again, his voice a lot deeper and quieter. It was still intimidating, none the less.

"Even if we are, it's none of your business" Seth says, his voice coming out a lot less confident. Roman chuckles again and Seth realizes just how close his mouth is. Roman presses a kiss to this Seth kids neck. Sure, Roman didn't know the kid. But he was cute and clearly him and Dean have something. Or had, by the time Roman's done with him.

"Uh, yeah it is. I'm watching the kid and I think it's only right for me to know if two people are fucking in the same house I'm in." Roman says. He doesn't give Seth anytime to reply. He quickly pulls Seth's head back by his hair, Seth's head laying on his shoulder. Roman really looked at the guy. He looked hot in that position. head back, mouth parted. Roman roughly kisses Seth, turning him around to face him. Seth wraps his arms around the back of Roman's neck, pulling him closer. This is not happening! He did not just pull him in. He likes Dean, dammit! Dean's right upstairs. He could walk down any minute. For some reason, that idea just made Seth kiss Roman deeper. He wanted Dean to see this. See what Dean missed out on back then.

Seth whimpers as Roman bites his lip, hard. He didn't care though. It turned him on. Seth smiles when he hears someone running down the steps. He doesn't pull away though and neither does Roman. Seth even thought Roman pulled him closer than he was. Seth and Roman both waited for Dean to react, wanting to hear the blonde boy flip. All he does is reach past them, grabbing a soda. He sits on the counter, pulling out his phone. He kinda assumed Seth would take an interest to Roman so it didn't surprise him. It really didn't bother him either. Maybe they both will lay off him. He just didn't wanna go back upstairs by himself. he hated being alone. Roman took him staying downstairs as a sign he was watching. Seth knew he hated being alone though.

Seth tried to pull away from Roman, he really did. Roman was just warm and he was an amazing kisser. Seth groans as Roman's hands grab his ass, squeezing lightly. Dean looks up from his phone, setting his Pepsi down. If they end up fucking in his kitchen, Dean swears to God... Roman trails little kisses down Seth's neck, stopping abruptly as the phone rings. Dean jumps off the counter, walking over to the phone. Dean flashes Seth and Roman a smile before answering it.

Dean smiles bigger, hearing who it is.

"Hey baby." Dean's boyfriend of many years says, as Dean answers.

"Hey, Cutie." Dean says, leaning against the wall. Dean and Sami have been dating for the past four years. It was an open relationship of course. They say they're dating but they both know it's pretty much just Friends With Benefits. Roman quickly pulls away, staring at Dean angrily. Who the hell's he talking too?

Dean giggles at something the person on the phone said. It didn't take long for Seth to figure out he's talking to Sami. Seth frowns, banging his hand on the counter. Dean and Roman look over at him, Dean amused. Dean smiles and waves, innocently enough.

Sami says something, making Dean frown.

"I might be able to go." Dean says, shrugging even though he knew Sami couldn't see him. Roman frowns. Didn't that birch learn his lesson from yesterday?

Dean continues talking to Sami, ignoring Seth and Roman's annoying whispering. He finally hangs up the phone, turning around the put it on the stand. He tried to turn back around but someone was pressed against him. It was to big to be Seth, so it had to be Roman. Dean was right because Seth walks in front of him, getting on his knees. Dean was confused. What's going on?


End file.
